A 7D light field (or plenoptic function [Adelson91]) defines the spectral radiance of every ray passing through every point in a volume of space over time, and therefore contains every possible view within that volume. A 6D light field defines the spectral radiance of every ray passing through a given surface over time, i.e. it represents a slice through a 7D light field.
Typically, only rays passing through the surface in one direction are of interest, e.g. rays emitted by a volume bounded by the surface. The 6D light field at the boundary can be used to extrapolate the 7D light field of the surrounding space, and this provides the basis for a light field display. The extrapolation is performed by rays emitted by the display as they propagate through space.
Although an optical light field is continuous, for practical manipulation it is band-limited and sampled, i.e. at a discrete set of points on the bounding surface and for a discrete set of ray directions.
The ultimate purpose of a light field display, in the present context, is to reconstruct a continuous optical light field from an arbitrary discrete light field with sufficient fidelity that the display appears indistinguishable from a window onto the original physical scene from which the discrete light field was sampled, i.e. all real-world depth cues are present. A viewer sees a different view from each eye; is able to fixate and focus on objects in the virtual scene at their proper depth; and experiences smooth motion parallax when moving relative to the display.
The ultimate purpose of a light field camera, in the present context, is to capture a discrete light field of an arbitrary physical scene with sufficient fidelity that the discrete light field, when displayed by a high-fidelity light field display, appears indistinguishable from a window onto the original scene.
Existing glasses-free three-dimensional (3D) displays fall into three broad categories [Benzie07, Connor11]: autostereoscopic, volumetric, and holographic. An autostereoscopic display provides the viewer (or multiple viewers) with a stereo pair of 2D images of the scene, either within a single viewing zone or within multiple viewing zones across the viewing field, and may utilise head tracking to align the viewing zone with the viewer. A volumetric display generates a real 3D image of the scene within the volume of the display, either by rapidly sweeping a 0D, 1D or 2D array of light emitters through the volume, or by directly emitting light from a semi-transparent voxel array. A holographic display uses diffraction to recreate the wavefronts of light emitted by the original scene [Yaras10].
Volumetric and holographic displays both reconstruct nominally correct optical light fields, i.e. they generate wide-field wavefronts with correct centers of curvature. However, volumetric displays suffer from two major drawbacks: the reconstructed scene is confined to the volume of the display, and the entire scene is semi-transparent (making it unsuitable for display applications that demand realism). Practical holographic displays suffer from limited size and resolution, and typically only support horizontal parallax in current implementations [Schwerdtner06, Yaras10, Barabas11].
Typical multiview autostereoscopic displays provide a limited number of views, so don't support motion parallax. So-called ‘holoform’ autostereoscopic displays [Balogh06, Benzie07, Urey11] provide a larger number of views (e.g. 10-50), so provide a semblance of (typically horizontal-only) motion parallax. However, they do not reconstruct even nominally correct optical light fields.